


The Late Late Announcement

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: niall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	The Late Late Announcement

“And we’re back.” James started as the applause from the crowd died down, adjusting in his seat. “And now, please help me welcome our next guest; He used to be known as the ‘Blonde One’ in One Direction, the Irish heartthrob himself, Niall Horan!”

James stood and clapped along with the crowd as they roared to life again, clapping and screaming as Niall walked on stage, waving to the audience and making his way to James.

“Good ta see yeh, mate.” Niall said, though his words were drowned out by the crowd, as he gripped James’ hand in a handshake and wrapped his arm around in a hug. James did the same and they settled in their seats as the crowd settled again.

“Well.” James started, with a big smile, the same coming from Niall. “It’s good to see you, man.”

“Good ta see yeh too.” Niall said, grinning from ear to ear as he glanced out at the audience.

“So. How’s everything? How’s the new album?” James asked. “We played, uh, the newest single you’ve just recently released, dedicated, I believe, to your lovely girlfriend, Jackson Roth.”

Niall chuckled and beamed ever brighter at the mention of her name.

“Yeah. Yeah. Uh, t’e album s’going great. Uh, I did tha song as a present fer her, actually. We, uh, jus’ celebra’ed our 2nd-anniversary jus’ before it was released.” Niall said, causing a loud and heartfelt ‘Awwww’ from the crowd. Niall chuckled and James leaned onto his desk with his elbows, cupping his chin in his hands. His eyes might as well have been hearts, he felt so sappy and happy for him.

“That’s damn adorable, mate.” James said. Niall let out a big laugh and shook his head, starting to turn a little red, but still with a wide as can be smile.

“Yeah, she cried when I sang it for her.” Niall chuckled.

“You two are possibly the cutest couple I have ever seen. Can we-Yeah, can we get a picture up of them please?” James asked, signaling to his crew. A picture popped up behind him as James turned and ‘Aww’d along with the crowd. “Look at them. Gosh. Look at you two, Niall! She’s practically glowing looking at you!”

Niall chuckled, his cheeks now fully red, as he gazed up at a picture of him and Jackson at his most recent awards show. Niall was wearing a simple black blazer and pants with a plain white button-up underneath. Beside him, arm wound around his and hands tightly clasped, was Jackson. Long, chocolate brown curls cascading down her back, the sunlight catching her hair and bringing out her natural red highlights, as she gazed up at Niall with a completely lovesick smile. She wore a vintage looking, dark green sweetheart neck sleeveless dress that hit her mid-thigh.

“Yeah, t’is was t’e American Music Awards. It was her first awards show wit’ me.” Niall said. “She was actually super nervous ‘bout it.”

“Really?” James asked, turning back to Niall. Niall nodded.

“Yeah. She gets, uh, super nervous an’ in her own head ‘bout stuff like t’is.” Niall said. “But I t’ought she did great, she looked brilliant.”

“And you won a few awards, congrats on that. And I have to say, you two look amazing. Am I right?!” James called to the crowd. The audience responded with another round of applause and shouting, making Niall laugh. “So, you’re here in America and is she back home in London?”

“Nah, she’s home in LA at t’e momen’.” Niall said.

“You’re still going ‘round on your press tour for the new album, right?” James asked. Niall nodded.

“Yup. Been gone fer ‘bout 5 or 6 months, I’d say? Somewhere ‘round there.” Niall said.

“Man, that’s a long time. I bet she misses you a lot.” James said. “And I’m sure you miss her.”

“Oh, yeah. Normally, she comes wit’ me fer a few weeks, but she wasn’ feelin’ well so I told her ta stay home an’ rest.” Niall said, shifting. “But I FaceTime wit’ her every day, so I can at least say a quick ‘Hi’ or she can tell me ‘bout her day and t’e like.”

“Did you get a chance to speak with her today?” James asked. Niall shook his head.

“No. I haven’t for ‘bout a week? I’s been really crazy hours now, so I ‘aven’t ‘ad a chance.” Niall said. A resounding and sad ‘Aww’ swept through the crowd, making Niall give a nervous chuckle.

“Aww, mate. Well...I, of course, already knew this. I’ve spoken with her when we scheduled you to come on the show.” James said. Niall shook his head and chuckled, preparing himself for whatever James was about to throw at him. “So, we arranged a little video for you, from her, and, uh, here it is…”

James and Niall turned around to watch the screen, Niall lighting up again when Jackson’s smiling face filled the screen.

“* _ Hi, baby. _ *” She started. The audience ‘Awww’d again and Niall pressed both hands to his mouth and blew the screen a kiss, not being able to keep the smile from his mouth. “* _ Um, I just want to say we miss you; Me and the dogs, and the kitty Salem. Um, I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you this time, I was feeling really sick. _ *”

Niall made a small fake pout and chuckled, glancing at James. On the screen, Jackson’s smile seemed to grow a little.

“* _ Uh, but I found out what was wrong. I went to the doctor and… _ *” Jackson took a few steps back from the camera and the audience started screaming as Jackson turned to the side and ran a hand over the small bump that was forming. Niall shouted ‘No!’ and covered his face, a few small sobs escaping to the microphone clipped to his shirt. “* _ So this is the reason why I was sick, and I hope you’re not too mad that I told James first. Um, this was all his idea, to do this, by the way. _ *”

Jackson let out a little giggle as James held out his hands and said, with a laugh, “Oh, come on, Jax!”

“* _ You might have figured it out by now. _ *” Niall sniffed as he pulled his hands away from his face, tears running down his cheeks as he looked back up at the screen, with a small smile.  __ “* _ I’m 5 and a half months pregnant...And it’s a girl. _ *”

Again, the audience screamed and cried out, clapping as Niall collapsed into his hands with more sobs.

“* _ I just wanted to say I love you, and she loves you. And we can’t wait to see you soon. _ *” Jackson blew a kiss and waved at the camera as the video cut out. James clapped along with the audience as he stood and went to Niall. Niall stood and the two embraced, tightly, Niall still with a few soft sobs as James said to him, “Congratulations, man.”

The crowd quieted as James signaled them to, and both he and Niall sat back down. Niall sniffed and grabbed a few tissues, dabbing at his eyes and wiping his face.

“Oh, man. Mate, I hate yeh!” He said, with a laugh. James laughed and said, “Well, when I called, she told me, she, I guess had just found out so I told her about a week or so before, make a video and send it to me and I’ll show him.”

“Oh, man,” Niall repeated, wiping at his face again, sniffing, and giving a small chuckle. “Wow. Well, now I really need’ta call her after t’is. Wow.”

“Well, see, I knew you’d say that…” James said as the band started playing an intro number. Niall shook his head and said, “Oh, come on, James!” Though it was drowned out by the audience, once again, roaring to life as Jackson came walking out, bump and all. Niall couldn’t stop the tears at this point. His eyes were red and puffy and he couldn’t help but sob as Jackson hurried to the stage and into his arms. Niall wrapped his arms around her, tight, crying into her hair as Jackson did the same, crying into his neck. They broke apart and spoke softly, Niall placing a hand on the bump, giving it a small rub, and letting out a wet, teary chuckle. He looked down and stared in shock at the bump, Jackson doing the same. They finally looked back up at each other and kissed, Niall holding her close as he helped her up to the stage and to the couch.

“Well, I have to give you a hug, love…” James said, rounding the desk and going to Jackson, hugging her and kissing her cheek, lingering a little to touch the bump softly and let out an excited squeal of his own. Jackson giggled and sat down, close, next to Niall. Niall slid a hand over her thigh and gave it a small squeeze, still staring down at her belly in awe. Jackson watched him for a moment, then kissed his cheek, sliding a hand down his arm and lacing their fingers. Niall beamed at her and kissed her temple, letting out a relieving sigh.

“Alright, is everyone comfortable?” James asked as he settled himself back in his chair. Niall and Jackson turned to him and smiled. “Congrats, guys. This is huge.”

“I’m still in shock. I can’ believe this.” Niall said, turning to gaze at the bump again. Jackson giggled and nuzzled his cheek, gently.

“So, how are you feeling, Jax? Any morning sickness, cravings? What can we get you, pet?” James asked. Jackson giggled and shook her head.

“I’m fine, James. I was really sick for the first month or so, but then it just stopped, out of nowhere.” Jackson said. “I’ve been really craving, um, just lots of avocado and bananas. But not like, guacamole, just straight up avocado. I’ll go to the store and buy them by, like, the crate and just sit and eat them together for an hour. It’s ridiculous.”

The audience laughed along with James as Niall shook his head and chuckled.

“Now, Niall, I know you didn’t know she was pregnant, but does that surprise you? Her cravings? We’ve chatted about this before at a party.” James said. Niall shrugged.

“I mean, not really? She’s always said t’is would happ’n, if she got pregnant.” Niall said. “She ‘as such weird cravings already an’ whenever I call ‘er on it, she jus’ reminds me tha’ if she got pregnant it’ll get much, much worse or even out.”

“Which is weird, because it’s even weirder now, but it’s not like, ‘I need cookies, dipped in pancake batter and fried, served with mustard’ or...I dunno, like something really weird like that. It’s not insane cravings, it’s just really random and odd.” Jackson said, giggling. Niall chuckled and smiled.

“Well, I’ve heard some women go on either end of the spectrum when it comes to cravings,” James said. “I don’t really remember my wife’s cravings from our three kids, but I have seen some weird ones going around. The, uh, pickles and ice cream?”

“Yes! I’ve heard about that too, and I always prayed I never get that one, because I absolutely hate pickles.” Jackson said. James and Niall laughed.

“She really does. Whenever we get burgers or somet’ing wit’ pickles, she immediately scoops them onta my plate. She hates ‘em.” Niall said, with a chuckle. James chuckled as well.

“So, you’re having a girl,” James started. Jackson nodded and smiled as Niall beamed with pride. “I know, Niall, you’ve just found out, but it seems like you two have already discussed kids? Are there any names floating about quite yet?”

“We’ve always talked ‘bout naming ‘em after family. Tha’s somet’ing big in ‘er family and we’ve discussed that a lot.” Niall said, giving Jackson a warm smile.

“Yeah. I’ve had my kid's names picked out since around high school? They’ve changed over the years, obviously, at least the first names, but the middle names are all family names and I’d love to keep them.” Jackson said.

“What are some? If you don’t mind my asking.” James said. Jackson shook her head.

“Not at all.” She said with a smile. “Well, my middle name is Rose and that’s after my Nonny, my dad’s mom. I’ve always loved her full name, Rosalie Caroline.”

“That’s a beautiful name, Jax.” James said. Jackson smiled.

“Thank you. I know I’ve always loved it and I’m trying to convince him on it. It goes great with his last name, so…” She giggled. Niall chuckled and shrugged.

“I nev’r said it didn’, love.” Niall said.

“Rosalie Caroline Horan,” James said, testing it out. “That’s a perfectly gorgeous name, you guys. What if it were a boy? Was there any talk?”

“M’middle name is James and ‘er grandfather’s name is James also, so tha’s been tossed about a lot.” Niall said. James nodded.

“Mhm. Mhm. James is good. James is a good strong name for a boy.” He said. The audience laughed, making Jackson and Niall chuckle as well.

“For a middle name, I was thinking, James. Not a first name.” Jackson teased. “And my grandpa was Irish and his middle name was Gratian and I’ve come around on the name Finnick Gratian. Just sounds proper Irish and he loved it.”

“Tha’s an Irishman’s name! Tha’s gonna be m’son’s name one day!” Niall shouted, with a laugh. Jackson chuckled and shook her head, placing a small kiss on his shoulder. James laughed.

“That does sound like a good Irish name. Hopefully, the next one is a boy.” James said, hopefully, tossing a shrug at Niall, who tossed one back. Jackson rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my Lord. I haven’t even had the first one!” She said. Niall chuckled and kissed her temple as James laughed and shook his head turning in his chair to face another camera.

“Well, it’s been fun, we all wish you a healthy pregnancy and delivery,” James said, holding out a hand toward the couple. Niall beamed, glancing out over the audience, then looked at Jackson. “I’m James Corden. Goodnight.”

~


End file.
